Blind Auctions
by rebeccag239
Summary: Set during summer of s2. Will has the idea of hosting a charity dating auction to raise money for new instruments for New Directions. The guys will be bid on by the girls, including Will himself. Who will get whom and will there be any strange pairings?
1. Start of something new

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This is a new fic that concentrates on New Directions holding a dating auction to raise money for new musical instruments for the choir room. This is set summer after season 2 so Rory and Sugar aren't involved. The first chapter will set the scene and then the second chapter the auction and then the chapters after will be one couple. I won't say who the couples are focused on because it will spoil the next chapter but I will explain all in the next chapter. Although if you know who I ship you should have a pretty good idea.

Blind Auctions!

Chapter one: Start of something new

"Great work guys!" Will grinned happily to Finn and Rachel. Rachel grinned back at Will as she snuggled against her boyfriend's jumper

"T-thanks Mr Schue" Finn mumbled politely as Rachel was too busy to answer her teacher "Are you doing anything for the summer holidays?". Finn and Rachel had stayed behind after the party New Directions had to celebrate another hard working term since the others had run off. Will shook his head as he stood beside the piano running his hands through his hair

"But I thought you were going back to New York to star in Miss Rhodes play- OW!" Rachel exclaimed as Finn nudged her in the shoulder. Will shook his head again slowly.

"I was going to after I came back with New Directions but then things slightly changed." Will trailed off as he got a dreamy look in his eyes. Rachel slightly nodded and knew what he meant but Finn looked confused

"But I thought it was your dream!" Finn replied confusion in his eyes.

"Finn I'll explain at Breadsticks" Rachel replied as she linked arms with her boyfriend and walked out of the choir room, Will smiling as he emptied paper cups into a bin liner. Emma had gone back to her office and he assumed back home to her apartment but he had reassured her after their kiss that they would talk things out over the summer. He certainly wanted to that's for sure and he thought Emma did as well, in her own adorable way she had apologised for the past year. Apart from spending time with Emma he also wanted to do other things in the choir room. Will glanced around the room and noticed that some of the instruments seemed very worn out, but Figgins never gave him any room in the budget. Will sank down at the piano and glanced at a magazine that Brittany had left in the choir room. On the front page it read `Find your ideal man! Join other girls to select a blind date`

"Maybe I could do that with New Directions and others" Will thought as he started to get an idea to raise money for new instruments. He ran to his office and got out a pad of paper and a pen then started to jot down ideas like when it should be held, who should host it and where they should go for their dates.

"This could actually work" Will smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to tell the kids

"Did you get an email to meet Mr Schue here?" Artie wheeled into Breadsticks closely followed by Finn and Rachel

"Y-Yeah. This isn't school New Directions are out for the summer so why…" Rachel replied confused

"I'm glad you asked that Rachel and it better be something good. I didn't give up a date with Blaine to meet you guys here" Kurt announced as he walked into the room followed by Sam and Mercedes

"Why are you two walking together?" Lauren replied curious. Sam gave her a look as he slipped into the booth followed by Mercedes and Quinn. Tina and Mike then joined the group closely followed by Puck who slipped into the same booth as Lauren. Santana was the last to arrive as she muttered something about she spent too much time with them in school why now out of school

"Great guys" Will grinned as he walked into the room. "So glad you could all make it"

"Mr Schue what are we all doing here?" Sam asked confused

"I was going to ask the same thing myself Trouty Mouth" Santana muttered

"Well Sam I was thinking. Since we aren't going to see one another over the summer what about we had a charity auction event." Will beamed

"And the charity would be us I'm guessing" Quinn muttered

"Yes Quinn but the money used would go to getting new instruments in the choir room. And maybe if we had some extra we could have a pizza party" Will nodded as some of the faces lit up

"So what is this big idea then" Puck replied placing his arm around Lauren

"Each of the guys in New Directions would be bid on by girls. Whoever bids the most money would go on a date with the guy. Breadsticks has organised where the dates would be but it would all be supervised by different members of staff." Will glanced at the group but some were looking deflated particularly Rachel who lifted her hand up

"Mr Schue what about us that are already in some sort of relationship?. I mean going on a date with another guy" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms

"Rachel the girlfriend can also bid. But I understand what you are saying. I suppose if they didn't want to auction then they don't have to" Will smiled gently at Rachel who nodded

"Hang on" Santana replied glancing at Will "What about you Mr Schue?"

"M-Me?" Will looked puzzled "I'm not a student Santana"

"Yes but you are a part of this glee club. So hypocritical" Santana shook her head "Beside you are single unlike some members of this glee club. It would be much easier for you!"

"I hate to admit it but Santana is right for once" Kurt shook his head "I mean I`m ok with it but Blaine might not be. You're lucky in a way"

"But guys Mr Schue might" Rachel started to say but then stopped. She didn't want to give away the fact that Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury might have started a relationship again "Doesn't matter" she replied softly.

"No Santana is right guys. Ok then I will put myself forward" Will smiled and Santana nodded knowing she was right "Whoever wants to volunteer email me by next week and ill book the auditorium for 2 weeks in advance. Coach Sylvester and Coach Bieste I hope will lead the proceedings" Will added as an after affect. The kids then started to leave Breadsticks as Will shook his head. How was he going to tell Emma this when they had just got back into a relationship together. And worse what if someone like Terri, despite the fact she had moved to Miami, heard and decided to gate crash it

"This could be the worse idea I have ever have" Will thought to himself as he got up out of his seat and left Breadsticks

Chapter 2 Auction!

Will gets an idea of who wants to compete as Emma finds out through Sue and decides to not tell Will and go along to the auction. Who will end up with whom and will there be any surprising parings?

Anyway the real fun will happen in the next chapter. Please review and I'll try and get it out as quick as I can. Hopefully it should be sometime by the end of next week as I don't have any other plans up my sleeve but real life can sometimes get in the way as you all well know.


	2. Auctions

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the second chapter where the auction will happen. Hope you all enjoy it.

Blind Auctions

Chapter 2: Auction!

(Will nodded as he checked the latest email from Sam confirming he would take his place in the auction. He had already received confirmation from Puck, Artie and Mike and was just waiting for Finn and Kurt. He assumed Rachel and Blaine were still holding out on their partners and he understood that)

"I still need to tell Emma that I volunteered to be in the auction too" he thought. Suddenly his cellphone bleeped and Will picked it up

"Just because it's for charity doesn't mean I have gone soft. That probably means that the charity is for the glee club and I wouldn't like to see any persons money go to them" Will heard Sue`s voice go down the line

"Sue its ok. I have asked Shannon and she seems keen to host it" Will started to say but then was interrupted again by Sue

"Oh. Well then I'll come. Don't want her getting all the attention. I'll see you around Schuester" Sue replied as she hung up. She smiled as she looked around the block of apartment buildings Will lived in and noticed a certain red head walk up to the front doors

"Erma" Sue shouted and Emma turned around to see Sue walk up to her. She blushed but kept a tone towards the cheerleading coach

"Sue I-I Will asked me to come and" Emma started to say but like Will was, interrupted by Sue

"It's ok Elma I know about your relationship with Sponge hair Squarechin and as much as it repulses me I won't tell anyone" Emma let out a breath but didn't realise Sue had carried on talking "But you have to realise like last time you aren't exclusive and it would be a shame to see him get another woman"

"Sue me and Will are past that now" Emma replied crossing her arms "We are exclusive we just aren't telling anyone yet. Takings things slow" she gave a faint smile

"Well why hasn't he told you he`s taking part in some dating auction next week at the auditorium. Sounds to me as if he wants someone else. And I`m one of the hosts as I`m a celebrity so I know what I`m talking about" Sue smirked at Emma who was looking at her as if she wanted to cry but couldn't

"You're lying!" she exclaimed finally finding her voice

"Really" Sue drawled "Just take a look at this" she replied handing Emma one of the leaflets she had snagged from the school "See all there in black and white- well colour. " She walked away while Emma just stood there her red and white shoes click clacking. She then sucked in a breath and thought things through.

"_I love Will" she thought "And if I don't go and some girl picks him up-even if it's for charity- I could lose him again. And after everything we went through Carl, Holly, April, New York. I'll go and I'll try and win his date. And then we will see what happens_". She sucked in breath thinking about the germs but she had gotten better and if Will was there. However she didn't want to tell him just in case as she headed into the lobby to meet Will for their date.

"Five minutes guys" Will called out as he tucked in his shirt breathing heavily. All the glee guys had eventually agreed, Finn promising Rachel he wouldn't do anything to his date if she didn't win and Kurt eventually giving into Blaine's charms. Will however had still not told Emma, different things had got in the way and he prayed that whoever he got would be ok with him being in a relationship)

"Finn you're going first" he replied. They had agreed that the glee guys would go first and then he would go last. Finn nodded as he stood in front of his teacher at the mirror

"Don't worry Finn just look at it as another performance" Kurt clapped his step brother on the back as he gulped and nodded. Shannon then poked her head behind the curtain

"Finn?" she glanced at the footballer who nodded. Finn then was led by Shannon as Sue carried on talking

"As you can see in your pamphlets that there are six boys up for auction tonight. Please give generously" Sue replied through gritted teeth as Shannon mouthed something through the curtain "Each boy will come on stage and then the bidding will proceed. When the highest bid has come through the girl will come on stage and go backstage where Coach Bieste will go through the details with you. There will also be a secret addition who will come on last" The girls and women in the room cheered" Your first date is Finn Hudson quarterback and lead singer of the glee club. Come on give it up for this teenage dream!" Sue read out from the paper which each boy had helped to write along with Will and Shannon. Sue had wanted nothing to do with it. Finn stood awkardly on stage as a few early bids were placed a few dollars but nothing more. Rachel sat there not moving. She and Finn had agreed she wouldn't go until twenty dollars were placed. Till then she would wait. Suddenly her head whipped round as she spotted the blonde head of Quinn Fabray stand up

"Twenty five dollars" Quinn replied as the room fell silent. Rachel gritted her teeth; Quinn obviously wanted to win Finn back as his eyes flashed to her on the stage. She gave a small nod and knew she had to break the bank

"Forty dollars!" she shouted and Quinn shot her a nasty look. Rachel smiled and looked towards Sue

"Anymore takers" Sue replied. The room fell silent. "Well then Mr Finn Hudson is sold for forty dollars to Rachel Berry" The room clapped as Rachel walked up to the stage and hugged Finn. The pair then walked to Shannon who started to sort out a time for their date

"Puck next" Will smiled as he walked up to the pair as Puck strode onto the stage. The cheers were deafening and Will gave a small smile. "Congrats Finn" he slapped Finn on the back "Forty dollars will do some good"

"It was worth it to win him. Now I can eat the vegan meatballs at Breadsticks" Rachel grinned. Puck then entered the backstage area followed by

"Quinn? Rachel looked surprised "Why Puck?"

"Zives bid fifty dollars but I outbidded her. Don't worry you will understand why" Quinn glanced at Rachel who nodded but still looked confused. Suddenly a loud buzz filled the air with chatter from the crowd

"Shannon can you just go and see what is happening" Will replied. Shannon nodded and walked onto the stage where Brittany was stood eyes bright and confused. She looked down at the ground

"I was looking for Lord Tubbington but he ran away" she whispered. Santana looked down at the ground and walked to her more than friends partner and extended a hand making her go backstage

"Thanks Santana" Will whispered as Santana just glanced at Will and nodded taking Brittany across to the bathroom while Shannon continued with Quinn and Puck. Will nodded to Mike as he walked onto the stage and he sighed.

(It was coming down to the final date which would be Will`s. Mike had been bid thirty dollars by Tina who was the only one who had bid since everyone knew they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam a Cheerio had bidded forty dollars for him but Mercedes bid sixty to the amazement of everyone in the room. Artie was won by a shy girl in a wheelchair who he recognised from his math class who bid thirty dollars and Kurt had just been bid on by Blaine who bid seventy dollars)

"Despite the fact he doesn't even go to this school give It up for Kurt Hummel and his partner" Sue replied as Kurt and Blaine walked off the stage. "So there we go. Six couples. So who is the final celebrity." She smirked "Ladies and men please let me introduce Mr Will Schuester Spanish teacher at this school and runs the very glee club we are bidding in. Will has very kindly volunteered to put himself up for auction

"Fifty dollars" a brown haired woman screeched

"No sixty!" a blonde replied. Will stood on the stage blinking as Sue also blinked but in disbelief

"Ninety" a voice was heard and both Emma in the audience and Will on the stage turned to see Holly Holiday sitting in the audience a smile on her face. Sue then looked at Will and looked into the crowd for anymore takers. Emma sat there gripping her hands. She had to do something. A total stranger maybe but not Holly. She lifted her head just as she saw Sue just about to bang the hammer that would end the auction

"One hundred and fifty dollars!" Emma exclaimed and the whole room gasped as so did Will on the stage, Emma looked up at Will and she stared at him he looked so handsome in his black vest and white shirt. She nodded, telling him that everything would be ok. Holly sat back down realising she couldn't win a bidding war with Emma. Sue then waited a few more minutes then lifted the hammer down

"Ladies and gentlemen Emma Pillsbury bought Will Schuester for one hundred and fifty dollars" Sue exclaimed as Emma shaking walked up to Will who gripped her hand tightly. The pair then went backstage to Shannon as the glee kids crowded around them

"One hundred and fifty" Puck whistled slowly

"Seriously Miss P" Finn replied grinning

"Leave them alone. I need to sort a date out for them" Shannon replied as she shooed the glee kids away

"Do you think I should have done that" Emma whispered looking up at Will who nodded

"How did you know listen I am SO sorry" Will apologised as Emma glanced up at him and then smiled

"Sue" she replied "She kinda told me. Listen you better make it up to me at Breadsticks" she replied laughing as Will nodded knowing he had been let off the hook at least for now as they walked towards Shannon for their date.

Next time

The dates have been set and first to have their date is Finn and Rachel. How will it go and will they be able to mention `the kiss that missed` that cost them Nationals

And there you go. Sorry I only went through a few of the bids but thought it would drag a bit too long. Even though it will focus on the finchel date I might throw in a few of the other couples, And Brittana will have their date as well even though Brittany wandered onto the stage Santana decides she wants to join in the fun as well. Anyway hope you enjoyed and I should have the next chapter up as quickly as I can but as you all know real life sometimes gets in the way sometimes.


	3. Finchels date

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This is the Finchel date chapter. I know the timing is a little off but I can't do anything about that.

Blind Auctions

Chapter three: Finchel date

(It had been a week since the auction and Shannon had managed to arrange a time slot for each of the couples to have their date, Finn and Rachel were the first pairing since Finn was the first boy after all and he felt nervous. I mean they hadn't really properly talked since the Nationals kiss and he hoped this could be a good time for them to talk things out. Breathing in he knocked hard on the Berry front door and Rachel answered the door)

"Hey" she smiled and Finn grinned goofily back "My dads were banished to the basement but they warned you not to do anything stupid". She gave a faint laugh as Finn laughed back.

"My van is just outside" Finn pointed down the road and Rachel nodded slipping on her black Prada shoes and her red coat before shutting the door and following Finn to his van. Finn opened the door and Rachel slipped into the passenger seat before Finn headed to the driver's side and switched on the engine

"I hope they have the vegan meatballs there" Rachel smiled "I mean me and my dad's we don't go there that often but I remember when we dated and nearly won the meal at breadsticks I mentioned them then" she paused when she saw Finn`s face and stopped talking "I'm saying too much aren't I" she replied looking down at the ground playing with her `Finn` necklace

"N-No" Finn replied while keeping an eye on the road "To be honest I`m pretty nervous. I mean we haven't had a chance to talk since Nationals. I`m flattered you chose me actually even though we made a pact I know how competitive Quinn can get" Finn let out a shaky laugh as he kept his eyes on the road as he swerved into the parking lot of Breadsticks

"Well I can also be competitive when I can be" Rachel nodded and looked at Finn who had finished parking the car.

"Let's go then" Finn nodded as he got out of the car and Rachel followed him making their way into the entrance of Breadsticks

"These meatballs are actually pretty good" Rachel grinned as Finn nibbled on the pizza he had decided to get. Pizza was easy after all and it did have both ham and pineapple on each slice.

"So" Finn stopped and glanced at Rachel wiping his mouth with a napkin "What happened at Nationals wasn't a fluke after all" Rachel looked shocked at Finn as she placed another meatball into her mouth

"Of course not!" she exclaimed "I mean maybe the timing was off and maybe I understand why everyone is mad at us because we cost them Nationals but I would never have kissed you if I didn't feel right."

"So what now" Finn replied "Are we together again? As in boyfriend/girlfriend together and if so what happens after graduation. I know you want to go to New York and I don't really know what I want to do with my life"

"If you want us to be a couple" Rachel shrugged and Finn nodded with a smile leaning over and gripping her hand tightly running his other hand over her palm

"I do" he replied "I love you Rachel" he smiled goofily "And I realise that being with Quinn was hard for you but you being with Jessie was the final straw for me it made me realise how much I still cared for you and didn't want you being with anyone else"

"I love you too" Rachel smiled back "And as for New York" the brunette bit her lip softly "I I-don't know" she replied "I mean you could come with me"

"As I said last term before the auditions for the solo at Nationals I`m a Lima boy Rachel. I don't think I would do well on a Broadway stage" Finn added on

"Well maybe you could try acting. Or even get another job. There must be plenty of things you could try" Rachel smiled brightly while Finn paused for thought

"I guess I could stop thinking for the summer and make sure we are back on track before we start school again for our senior year" Finn replied before leaning in and giving Rachel another kiss.

"What about Mr Schue auctioning himself off" Rachel changed the subject as now she was sure she and Finn were back on track and Finn nodded giving a slight smirk as he went back to that moment when Miss Pillsbury stood up in the auditorium and announced her bid. Finn wasn't sure who was more shocked Mr Schue on the stage or Rachel behind the curtain.

"I was more shocked at Miss Pillsbury paying all that money. I didn't think she had it in her to do that" Finn smiled

"Money is no object when it's for the person you love" Rachel added on and Finn nodded. He knew she was referencing themselves and Quinn as well as Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury

"Do you think they are back together?" Finn looked in her eyes and Rachel gave a small shrug

"Hopefully" she replied "I mean they deserve each other. I guess we will find out when we return to school for senior year"

"Do you want a desert?" Finn added on "Kurt says they do some great cheesecakes here."

"I shouldn't" Rachel added on but decided to have a small bowl of ice cream. Finn flagged the waitress down while Rachel smiled at her boyfriend and vowed never to let him go. Hopefully her two loves would learn to love one another and she, Rachel, could have the best of both worlds. Well that that was what Rachel hoped for anyway

"Thanks for the meal Finn" Rachel said gratefully as they stopped outside Rachel`s house "It was lovely" she smiled

"Don't thank me you paid for it. Or you should be thanking Mr Schue after all. He was the idea for the auction after all" Rachel grinned Finn was so cute when he rambled.

"I shall thank him when we return to school" she replied. Rachel then looked out of the window to make sure that her dads wasn't looking out of the window, then leaned across and softly kissed Finn. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Rachel got out of the van brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'll text you and arrange to meet up this week sometime. Maybe we could go to Breadsticks again" she replied. Finn nodded and grinned as Rachel made her way into her house. Finn then drove down the road while Rachel entered her house where her dads had left a note saying they had gone out. Rachel then clapped her hands together and squealed. Things were finally looking up for her and she couldn't be happier considering what had happened in the past six months. She had a feeling that senior year was going to be a good one for herself and Finn.

Next time

Kurt and Blaine go on their date to Breadsticks. They talk about the previous year and Kurt suggests Blaine transferring to McKinley but Blaine isn't sure about the idea. Can Kurt get his boyfriend to change his mind?

And done. I know in the fic Quinn and Puck were next but I decided to put Kurt and Blaine next chapter. Hope you don't mind. Anyway please review and I should get the next chapter done as quick as I can.


	4. Klaines date

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the second date which will be Kurt and Blaine. As always don't forget to review

Blind Auctions

Chapter four: Klaines date

(Kurt looked down at the floor biting his nails nervously then scolded himself for doing so. His father and Carole had gone away for the weekend and Finn had also gone out for the day with Rachel leaving Kurt on his own. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kurt looking curious walked to it. After opening the door he was surprised to see Blaine standing there)

"Blaine!" Kurt said surprised to see his boyfriend standing at his front door

"Can I come in?" Blaine glanced at the floor and Kurt nodded, Blaine walked into the Hummel-Hudson house as Kurt perched on the edge of the sofa and Blaine sat on the sofa

"Finn not in?" Blaine glanced around almost expecting the tall older boy to come walking in. Kurt shook his head

"No he and Rachel have gone out for the day. They got back together after talking through things on their auction date. I`m not surprised really I mean their kissed that missed was romantic but I have been on you tube and some of the comments are BAD" Kurt stressed the word bad and Blaine shot a sympathetic look at his boyfriend

"Well there is always next year" he replied. Kurt shrugged

"Maybe" he replied "But not if Mr Schuester doesn't get some new members. And for all we know some might leave"

"When Mr Schuester came to Dalton from the quick moment I saw him he seemed pretty cool. Plus at Regionals too" Blaine replied. However not wanting to talk about school anymore Blaine changed the subject

"You know what is pretty cool. The new cheesecakes they have at Breadsticks" Blaine placed an arm around his boyfriend and Kurt turned to face him

"Blaine we can't afford!" he hissed as Blaine had a sparkle in his eyes

"What if I arranged with Coach Bieste our date for today" Blaine grinned getting out 2 pieces of paper from his pocket and showing them to Kurt. Kurt glances at the two pieces of paper and with one flourish hugged his boyfriend

"Blaine I don't know what to say I mean I should be mad at you because surprises but…" Kurt shook his head "Finn did say the cheesecake was great" he murmured

"And if we don't go tonight we lose our places" Blaine glanced at Kurt. "Beside you don't need to get dressed up. You always look great" Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt nodded

"Ok" he replied with a smile as Blaine grinned delightfully. Kurt then slipped a jacket on as he and Blaine headed out of the Hummel-Hudson house, locking the door behind them, on their way to Breadsticks, Kurt leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder as they walked down the street with him also holding Kurts`s hand

"Thank you" Blaine smiled at the waitress as she left leaving the two boys alone

"So what were we saying" Blaine replied "Oh yeah we were just saying what a great year we have both have. I mean obviously the way you transferred to Dalton wasn't ideal but in the end fate brought us together. Kurt?" the dark haired boy glanced at his boyfriend who was drinking through his straw

"Huh?" Kurt replied and glanced at Blaine "Oh sorry Blaine I was just thinking. Mostly about this year really but also knowing I can't go through another year without talking to you constantly. You are everything to me Blaine" he smiled softly

"And me to you as well Kurt I mean before you came to Dalton sure I had the Warblers but I was lonely. Then you came and changed all that like I said you moved me Kurt" Blaine smiled. There was a slight pause as the waitress brought their food to them

"Why don't I ask about you transferring to McKinley next year" Kurt blurted out. Blaine glanced at Kurt curiously

"Are you sure you're ready to do that Kurt? I mean remember last year with Karosky" Blaine carried on speaking but Kurt interrupted him

"Karosky has transferred schools himself probably because he didn't want his secret to get out but even if he was at McKinley I really don't think there would be a problem anymore. I mean I missed you Blaine through the last few months of term and if you transfer you can help us win Nationals" Kurt`s face broke into a grin but Blaine wasn't so sure

"There`s my parents as well. I don't know if they would want me to leave Dalton. Plus the warblers. They are my friends Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed

"So are the New Directions" Kurt replied "I mean it hurt leaving them to go to Dalton" he said sadly.

"I didn't mean that" Blaine replied "Look I'll have a word with my mom and dad and see if I can persuade them. Ok" Blaine gave Kurt one of his smiles and Kurt smiled back as the waitress returned "Could we have a slice of the cheesecake please. Also two coffees" Blaine flashed his smile at the waitress who nodded and left the two boys alone

"You remembered!" Kurt replied speechless as Blaine nodded clutching hold of Kurt`s hand.

"Same as our coffee orders, we just know each other too well. And look if I can't transfer this year maybe I could see about moving schools to New York with you and Rachel if you get into college there. "Kurt nodded and smiled not realising the fact Blaine was saying that he would be a junior next year and Kurt a senior. The waitress then returned with Kurt`s cheesecake and their coffees leaving the two boys to eat and think things through on their own, the bustle of Breadsticks not hitting them as they remained in their own little world.

"Blaine?" Kurt said surprised as he opened the front door to see Blaine standing there. It had been a week since they had their date at Breadsticks

"Can I come in?" Blaine replied and Kurt nodded heading into the living area where Finn and Rachel were snuggled up

"Oh hi Blaine." Finn said surprised "Rachel? He glanced at his girlfriend who got up off the sofa and made their way upstairs leaving Blaine to sit on the crumpled sofa next to Kurt

"I spoke to my parents last night" Blaine said nervously running a hand through his hair

"And?" Kurt said crossing his fingers hard

"Well they said they were happy for me, how much they really meant that I have no idea" Blaine replied rolling his eyes "So I suggested the fact about me moving schools and they were not so sure about that. I pleaded with them but they put their foot down. Then mom made the point of maybe me going back to Dalton for a month and if I was still wanting to move to McKinley then I could" Kurt nodded he wasn't thrilled about the idea but he could see it from Blaine's parents point of view. However Blaine hid the fact that they had agreed he could transfer he just wanted to keep it a secret from Kurt to surprise him

"Hopefully they will see how unhappy you are and reason with you" Kurt replied and Blaine nodded

"Hopefully" he replied clutching hold of Kurt`s hand "Listen do you want to go to the Lima Bean. "He glanced at Kurt who nodded sharply.

"Sure" Kurt replied "Oh look" he grinned getting out his cell phone "Mercedes just texted me she said she and Sam went on their auction date tonight and just stopped at the Lima Bean, We could meet up with them"

"Sounds good to me" Blaine smiled as Kurt messaged Mercedes back to say yes they would meet up with them. The pair stopped at the bottom of their stairs to tell Finn and Rachel where they were going

"Me and Blaine are going to the Lima Bean!" Kurt shouted but there was no answer "Too busy making out" Kurt rolled his eyes which resulted in a smirk from Blaine as the pair closed the door behind them and made their way out to Kurt`s car. Senior year would be soon here for Kurt but all he wanted to do at the moment was to have fun with his boyfriend and his friends.

Next chapter:

Sam and Mercedes go on their date to Breadsticks. Things go well but when they get to the Lima Bean Kurt starts to question what is really going on between the two. Then when they have gone Sam drops a bombshell that could change the relationship for good

Anyway that was Klaines chapter. The next one will be the Sammercedes one so hopefully I should get that up soon. However I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Sammercedes date

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Next chapter of Blind Auctions and this time it concentrates on Sam and Mercedes. Hope you enjoy

Blind Auctions

Chapter five. Sammercedes date

(Sam strode out of McKinley High and checked his watch. He had just come out of summer school as he had arranged to do a few sessions while he was hiding out at the motel after he had walked out on New Directions after he had admitted he was living there during `Rumours` week. He drew in a breath and a smile as he spotted Mercedes walking towards him)

"Your late" Mercedes crossed her arms and Sam hid a faint smile

"Sorry Mr Schue was going through some Spanish verbs and we started talking about Glee and Nationals then we lost track of time, I couldn't really tell him I was going on a date with you" Sam replied

"But you did fork out all those dollars for me. This better be worth it Sam Evans" However Mercedes hid a faint smile and Sam knew she was joking

"Well I thought maybe we could make things official after tonight. That is if you want to" Sam raised an eyebrow as Mercedes looked down at the ground

"I don't know Sam" she replied pushing a strand of black hair from her eyes "I mean I kinda enjoyed this sneaking around and keeping it from the Glee club. And after what happened with Finn and Rachel at Nationals I don't know if the others will want another couple" She glanced at Sam and Sam nodded. He knew what she meant

"So we keep things quiet till after the summer" he nodded. However Sam knew there wouldn't be any after summer time. His dad had informed him that he was being transferred and Sam plus his brother and sister were going with him and his mom. He knew he didn't want to tell Mercedes but maybe tonight would be the best time

"And then we tell people we are out because you paid an obscene amount of money for a date because you want Glee club to get new instruments" Mercedes shook her head "I don't know if people will buy that Sam" she teased as she placed one arm around Sam as they continued walking down the path that lead outside the school

"And there you go. Enjoy your meal" the waitress smiled at Sam and Mercedes as she walked away.

"Got enough tots there" Sam teased as Mercedes looked down at her plate

"It's free so I`m getting my fair share. Beside last time I was here with Kurt and Blaine all they did was talk, talk and more talk. So tonight I want to talk together" Mercedes grinned at Sam

"Ok shoot. What do you want to talk about first" Sam replied

"Well I was thinking why me?. At the prom. I mean we hadn't spoken much before the prom" Mercedes looked confused at Sam

"Well I always thought you looked stunning" Sam confessed as Mercedes blushed "Plus you were my date after all, well Rachel too but then Jessie turned up so really he was her date. Something just felt right that night" he murmured as Mercedes placed another tot in her mouth and smiled

"Well I always found you cute. That Bieber performance now I know I said you and the other guys barring Finn were crazy but I found it sweet that you put yourself out there for Quinn" Mercedes smiled softly "I think your amazing Sam Evans" she smiled

"And I think your pretty amazing yourself Mercedes Jones" Sam replied "I don't know why no guy wouldn't want you" he shook his head

"Ok before I basically burst into tears here" Mercedes wiped her eyes with the back of a napkin "I guess we were just looking for one another huh" she smiled at Sam who nodded

"I guess we were" he said softly placing his hand on top of Mercedes. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of Mercedes cell phone bleeping

"Don't know who this will be" Mercedes laughed as the waitress came back to collect their plates "Oh its Kurt. He wants to know if I want to meet him and Blaine later at the Lima Bean"

"Tell him about the date and that I'll be there too. Don't want to ruin your fun" Sam laughed. Mercedes quickly texted Kurt back and then just stared at Sam smiling softly. Then her phone bleeped again

"He said he and Blaine will be there in ten minutes" she replied. "It will be nice to catch up" she fondly said "Do you want to pay the bill with the voucher Coach Bieste gave us and I'll just go to the bathroom"

"Ok" Sam nodded as Mercedes walked to the bathroom and Sam walked to the counter to pay. Really he didn't want Kurt and Blaine there, he liked them and everything but he really needed to tell Mercedes about moving away. Maybe he could do that later on he thought as he handed the coupon and walked back to meet Mercedes

"You ready?" she nodded as Sam nodded back and they walked out of Breadsticks to feel the cold air around them, Mercedes shivered and Sam placed an arm around her to keep her warm

"And there you go" the young woman smiled at Blaine as she handed him two cups of coffee, Kurt just glanced at Blaine as they sat next to Sam and Mercedes

"So" Kurt murmured as Sam started talking to Blaine about something "What is going on between you and Trouty Mouth" he grinned as he took a sip of his coffee

"Kurt I paid money for the date, who else was going to bid for him. Not Quinn she was gunning after Finn and I couldn't see any other girl. I just felt sorry for him that's all" Mercedes shrugged. Kurt sent her an I am not believing you looks but smiled at his fellow diva then continued talking to Sam and Blaine, eventually taking over Sam`s part in the conversation

"I'm really sorry about this" Sam apologised

"I`m the one who should be sorry Sam I'm the one who arranged to meet them. We could go back to my place both my parents are out" Mercedes suggested

"I`m ok. I heard Blaine saying they would only be having one cup of coffee anyway, He parents didn't know he was going out" Sam replied. And true to his word Kurt and Blaine walked out of the Lima Bean after just one cup of coffee but promising Sam and Mercedes they would hang out more over the summer. As the door closed Sam turned towards Mercedes and knew the words he had been dreading

"Mercedes?" the diva turned towards him "You know when you said you wanted to tell the rest of glee club about us dating after summer" Mercedes nodded "Well I can't do that. The truth is I won't be at McKinley next year, my dad is transferring jobs and he wants me mom Stevie and Stacy to come. And that means us probably breaking up" he didn't want to see the look on Mercedes face "That`s the reason why I didn't want Kurt and Blaine to come tonight. I wanted to tell you in private.

"When?" Mercedes glanced towards Sam but she knew what was coming

"Tomorrow" Sam replied and Mercedes couldn't believe what was happening. She thought she had finally found a nice boyfriend but it looked as if it was just going to be a summer romance after all

"It's not your fault Sam" Mercedes fiercely said "It's just bad timing that's all"

"Come here" Sam replied as Mercedes leant against his shoulder trying hard not to cry but she couldn't help it. She rocked against the blondes shoulder

"Can I tell the others about us now" she replied as Sam nodded. "But just the Glee club and Mr Schuester. As I said during the Lady Gaga week we are a family. So family`s deserve to know things like this" she replied. Sam took her hand and led her to the front door of Breadsticks where he was going to take her home like the gentleman that he was. Because that would be the last time he would see Mercedes Jones and he wanted to make the most of it. Or so he thought.

Next time

Puck is puzzled. Why would Quinn fork out all that money so that she could take him out? However when they do go on their date Puck starts to develop feelings for the mother of his child. Something which Lauren starts to notice

Sorry about the angst of the sammercedes chapter but the ending was hinting towards Sam returning at Sectionals. Anyway please review and I should have the Quick chapter up as soon as I can.


	6. Quicks date

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next date which would be Quick`s date but I have decided to shake things up a bit. Hope you don't mind too much

Blind Auctions

Chapter 6: Quick`s date

(Puck grinned to himself as he strolled along the streets of Lima. He was about to visit Quinn`s house and to arrange what time they wanted to go on their date. He was still puzzled that she had chosen him in the auction but maybe things had changed between them, they hadn't really spoken since the birth of Beth. Puzzled he noticed Rachel and Finn walking towards him arm in arm

"What do you want my little Jewish princess" Puck replied with a smirk, Finn placed one hand on his girlfriend`s arm and glared at his ex best friend

"Finn its ok Noah is just being friendly in his own way…" Rachel trailed off as Finn looked confused but then slipped the arm away from Rachel and gave Puck a look "Anyway Noah we wanted to see you. It`s about Quinn" a frazzled look appeared on the diva`s face

"Yeah I`m on my way to see her myself. Got our tickets for Breadsticks here" Puck smirked patting his jacket pocket. "What?" Puck looked confused as he glanced at first Finn and then Rachel

"Well…" Finn started to say but was interrupted by his girlfriend who brushed a hair away from her eyes

"I think Noah should see for himself Finn" Rachel replied kindly. Finn nodded as he followed his girlfriend while Puck confused also followed the pair down the road until they reached the supermarket. Peeking behind the wall Puck could see a group of girls sitting by the wall drinking cider and smoking. One that looked awfully like…

"Quinn?" Puck whispered looking at one of the girls who was wearing dyed pink hair and smoking a cigarette laughing at something one of the girls said "I gotta go speak to her!" he exclaimed jumping over the wall and running to the group where Quinn froze

"Puck" she said calmly stubbing out her cigarette "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you when you wanted to go to Breadsticks" Puck replied "But it doesn't look like as if you are interested now." He clenched his fists as he glared at Quinn who stared at him back

"What because I suddenly dyed my hair and got a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest and started drinking. You aren't an angel yourself Puck" Quinn smirked

"At least I keep promises to my friends" Puck hissed back while Quinn glared back. An awkward silence filled the area as Quinn looked back and then followed the gang of girls. Puck then walked back to Finn and Rachel

"I'll guess I'll ask Lauren to breadsticks. I'm sure she won't mind the free food" Puck muttered as he walked away leaving Finn and Rachel confused and slightly baffled by what they had just seen

"Puck you ok?" Lauren glanced at her boyfriend as she stuffed another piece of garlic bread in her mouth. Puck rolled his spaghetti around his fork and sighed

"Just things" he replied

"You mean Quinn" Lauren replied and Puck glanced up shocked "I know Puck she is the mother of your child. She isn't going to go away forever. Why did you ask me and not her?"

"Well she picked me at the auction so I had an obligation to pick the date. But when I went to ask her today something had changed" Puck sighed "She`s gone all badass dyed her hair pink, got a stud ring and started hanging around with these skanky girls. I know I`m not perfect" Puck was then interrupted by Lauren

"Yeah that`s why I fell for you because you're a bigger badass than me" Lauren grinned "But Puck maybe this is the time we need to break up" Puck glanced up at his girlfriend surprised

"What?" he croaked out not quite believing what Lauren was telling him as she placed a hand on his

"Well I`m thinking of leaving the glee club. I mean what happened at Nationals did nothing for my street credibility. And as you know I like to be C.O.O.L" Lauren smirked as Puck looked puzzled

"But that doesn't mean we should break up I mean we can still see one another. In lunch times and that. I really like you Lauren" Puck started to say but Lauren shook her head

"I realise now that I was just a distraction I mean I tried to hide it last term but the signs were there. I even tried to hide it at the auction and that she had hidden methods but when you arrived tonight and I saw your face that I knew you were thinking of someone else. And that someone else is Quinn" Lauren replied pushing her glasses up her nose

"Lauren…" Puck started to say but she just shook her head

"I know you have feelings for her so maybe you should go and tell her" she replied as she got up out of her chair "Thank you Puck for being there for me" she replied as she kissed Puck then walked out of Breadsticks leaving Puck on his own shaking his head as the waitress came to collect their plates

"Everything ok there sweetie" the waitress replied as she glanced at Puck

"Just peachy" Puck muttered as the waitress looked sympathetically at him as she removed the plates. Puck sighed as he tossed his cellphone up and down and knew what he had to do. He had to go and see Quinn and to make up for what he did to her last term, Sighing Puck picked up his jacket and made his way to the entrance to Breadsticks walking past the other customers who were also sat in their booths glancing at him curiously as they ate.

(Puck glanced from Quinn`s mom as he left her house. He had gone there to see if he could find Quinn but her mom said she was out. Suddenly he noticed Quinn walking down the sidewalk with two of the skanks he had seen her with that afternoon)

"Quinn" he paused walking up to her

"Quinn who is this guy" one of the girls replied

"Shelia he`s just one of the guys in my year at school" Quinn replied

"Can we talk" Puck stated and Quinn glanced at him

"Shelia I have to go. I'll see you and The Mack tomorrow ok" Quinn added on as the two girls left leaving Quinn and Puck on their own

"I thought you were with Lauren" Quinn replied

"We broke up. She says glee club is too uncool for her" Puck replied stuffing his hands in his pockets "So she quit that as well"

"Puck" Quinn said slowly "I think I`m going to quit Glee club as well" Puck turned to her surprised this wasn't what he thought he would hear from Quinn

"But you love Glee club!" he exclaimed

"I think I have more fun with Shelia and the rest of the girls. And even you say yourself Rachel gets most of the solos me Tina and the rest are forced to play back up. Beside I need to focus on my schoolwork this year it being my senior year" Quinn turned to face Puck

"You know I came to find you to give things another go. But now it doesn't look like you care about anything but yourself. You changed Quinn" Puck exclaimed walking down the path they had come from leaving Quinn on her own. It wasn't the fact that she hated everyone she just needed a change of direction since having Beth. She knew that Puck would always be her first love and maybe they needed someone to help bring that spark back. Sighing Quinn turned around and walked in the direction of her house not knowing how her life would be turned around in the space of a year. Her`s and Pucks to think about it and how they were brought back together again. The wind in her hair blew as she walked down the road and turned the corner to her house opening the front door and closing it behind her.

Next time Artie and Allyson

Artie had always noticed Allyson in his maths class. Shy, quiet but she was also in a wheelchair as well. When Allyson wins Artie in the auction Artie realises he can get over Tina and Brittany with her and also to give himself a new lease on life as well.

And there you go. Sorry it came out a bit angsty I wanted to keep in line with s3 canon as well. Next time I am going to base the OC on Ali from the glee project but I thought of the wheelchair character before Ali came along in the glee project it was just purely by chance.


	7. Arties date

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto Artie`s chapter. Now I know the OC is a little like Ali from the Glee Project but promise that I thought of her before the Glee Project started. So it's purely by accident. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter

Blind Auctions

Chapter seven: Artie`s date

(Artie wheeled himself down the sidewalk as he made his way to the condo that Allyson, the girl who had bought him in the auction lived. Artie thought it was strange she chose him as he didn't know her `that` well but he did know her from his math class. Sighing Artie thought back to the first time he saw Allyson)

"_Hey Artie" Artie wheeled himself into the math classroom to see Puck smirking at him. It wasn't that long since Puck had got himself out of juvie_

"_Oh hey Puck" Artie replied glumly. He still wasn't over Tina dumping him for Mike and somehow he wasn't really in the mood to speak to the Jewish boy _

"_So I was wondering if you were still on for that double date with me Santana and Brittany" Puck clapped an hand to his shoulder as he kneeled down next to Puck _

"_Puck I don't know I mean yes Brittany`s cute and everything but I don't know if…" Artie then slowed down as he noticed a blonde headed girl wheel herself into the classroom and parked herself next to the desk where Artie was sitting _

"_Puck who is that" Artie whispered _

"_Beats me" Puck shrugged "Anyway think about that double date ok" he winked as he made his way to his seat. Artie stared at the girl. She seemed pretty happy enough as she chatted to the girl behind her but as Artie was going to ask her name the teacher came into the room _

"And then I didn't get my chance. Then before I knew what I was doing I was dating Brittany but luckily she saw me at the auction and despite her shyness paid enough for a date. I better treat her well" Artie swallowed as he wheeled himself to the front door and knocked once on it, A few seconds passed before the door opened and Allyson wheeled herself out of the front door

"I`m all set" she nodded giving Artie a small smile as she followed Artie down the path wheeling herself slowly "I don't know where Breadsticks is so I'll have to follow you" she called to Artie who managed to slow himself so that Allyson could catch him up

"Sorry" he apologised and Allyson gave him a small smile causing Artie to blush. The two teenagers then wheeled themselves down the road towards Breadsticks

"I really hope this date goes well. Allyson seems really nice and you never know what might happen" Artie thought to himself as he continued to wheel down the sidewalk, Allyson following him

"This is really nice Artie" Allyson smiled as she looked down at the pasta she had ordered

"It has a really good reputation. I sometimes come here with my friends" Artie replied

"In the glee club?" Allyson replied and Artie nodded "I saw you perform at Regionals" Allyson replied and Artie almost choked on his meatballs

"Pardon?" he replied

"My cousin lives where it was held this year and he got 2 tickets. However the person he was going with couldn't attend so he asked me to go. New Directions were really good by the way. I mean of course you were you won. Sorry about New York as well" Allyson paused as she knew she was rambling but Artie hid a smile

"These things happen" Artie shrugged but inside he was quite pleased she came to see them at Regionals "Can you sing?" he glanced at Allyson and she shrugged

"A little" she replied "But I have massive stage fright, I couldn't be on stage and sing"

"Well maybe Mr Schuester, that`s our choir director, could help you with that. Or maybe you could go and visit Miss Pillsbury, Maybe she has a pamphlet" Artie offered

"Maybe" Allyson replied giving a small smile and Artie could notice the smallest of blushes on her cheeks "I could possibly check that out when we return after summer"

"Great" Artie nodded "So why did you choose me?. I mean out of all of the glee guys. Don't answer if you don't want to I was just curious that's all" Artie picked up his glasses and cleaned them as that was what he did when he got nervous and Allyson gave him a small smile picking up her soda cup and drinking from it.

"No that`s fine" Allyson assured him "I guess I have always had a little bit of a crush on you ever since I saw you in math class. Then you started dating Brittany and I just thought I have no chance. I mean she`s a cheerio they get all the guys. But then you broke up and I thought if I could just pluck up the courage. I was going to ask you to prom but I chickened out. Then I saw the leaflet for the auction and I just thought this could be my chance. And I guess I got lucky" she smiled glancing at Artie.

"No I`m the lucky one. I noticed you Allyson your first day but things just got in the way. But I have really enjoyed this date" Artie smiled at her

"It isn't over yet" Allyson smiled wickedly "I have a place that I like to go sometimes. I would like to show you?" she glanced at Artie who nodded slowly. Allyson then wheeled herself away leaving Artie to leave the voucher on the table to pay for the meal and then he also rolled himself away wondering where Allyson would be taking him. He trusted the girl so he expected that the place would be ok.

"This is beautiful Allyson" Artie marvelled wheeling himself to the side of the sidewalk then crossing the road to where Allyson was. She was glancing up above at the stars as Artie joined her

"Sometimes I come here just to think and to make plans" she murmured as Artie glanced at her

"What sort of plans?" he asked her

"School work mostly how I am going to survive the slushies. Coach Sylvester and her jabs towards me. Different things really" she sighed

"Usually with me it's when am I going to get a solo in Glee club. I used to think about Tina a lot too" Artie confessed

"And now?" Allyson pressed him

"Not so much. She has Mike now and I respect that she seems happy enough" Artie sighed. Allyson glanced across at Artie and gave a faint smile

"Want to hang out again during the summer?. There Is a skate park I go to that`s really helpful with my wheelchair and everything. And I could introduce you to my friends" Allyson placed one hand on Arties

"Yeah I would like that" Artie nodded as the pair gave each other a fist bump

"I better get going. Otherwise my mom and dad would have a wild goose chase looking for me. They are kinda overprotective that way" Allyson sighed

"Let me wheel you home then" Artie cracked a smile and Allyson nodded. The pair then wheeled themselves away from the park until they reached Allyson's condo again

"This has been fun" Artie grinned lifting his glasses up. Allyson nodded

"Your right Artie it has been fun. Before tonight I really wanted to get to know you more. And you haven't disappointed. Hopefully we can get to know one another better over the summer and when school starts again" Allyson replied as she wheeled herself closer to Artie and placed a kiss. Artie smiled and blushed as Allyson wheeled herself up the ramp near her condo`s door

"I'll call you" Allyson called as she pressed a button and the front door opened for her to be let inside. Artie gave a faint grin as he saw the last blonde strand of Allyson`s head go back inside her condo as Artie himself started to make his own way home. Somehow he thought tonight had been the first step to letting go of the demons he had gone through that year and hopefully he and Allyson could make a fresh start. Well that was what he hoped anyway

Next time Mike and Tina

Mike and Tina set out to Breadsticks hoping for a good time but when Mike gets wind of his father's plans for him to be a doctor instead of being a dancer like he wants things start to go wrong.

And there you go. Like I explained I constructed this character before the Glee project started but decided to make a spin on her name. I will also explain what happened to Allyson at the start of the third season in the end chapter.


	8. Tike date

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter of Blind Auctions. This one will resolve around Tike so it might be a bit shorter than the others. However I hope you still like it.

Blind Auctions

Chapter eight: Tike date

(Tina stood waiting outside of Breadsticks waiting for Mike to arrive. The pair had decided to arrive separately and Tina had arrived a little earlier than her boyfriend. However a smile appeared on her face when she saw her boyfriend and waved for him to come over)

"Sorry" Mike apologised stuffing his hands in his pockets

"So you should be" Tina replied but Mike knew she was joking "So what kept you waiting? She said concerned as Mike pulled a face

"My dad" he replied "He seems to think I should be a doctor rather than a performer. He still doesn't know about the glee club and I don't think really I should tell him" Mike pulled a face as Tina scooted closer to him

"Should I say something?" she suggested and Mike shook his head

"Somehow I don't think my dad really likes you much" he replied. Tina looked shocked but kept her composure "So I really don't think speaking to him would help"

"Should we go inside" Tina suggested. Mike nodded as the pair went inside

"Thank you" Mike nodded as the waitress smiled and left the pair alone

"This year has been quite strange" Mike commented "I mean how we got together for a start. I wasn't expecting you to fall for me"

"What do you mean?" Tina looked puzzled

"Well there was you and Artie for starters. You and him were dating then at camp something flicked and us two grew closer. Maybe it was because you said, Artie wasn't paying you attention, I don't really know. But I think things changed at Asian camp" Mike drew a smile

"That did help" Tina nodded "I mean I have never stopped being friends with Arte but he`s moved on I have moved on. "She gave a fond smile towards Mike "You know I do love you" she replied and Mike nodded

"Of course!" he exclaimed "I just don't want you to get between my parents that's all" His face grew sad "Me and them have a love hate relationship" Mike explained "I mean I love them don't get me wrong but sometimes I just feel really frustrated. I want to go to be a dancer when I leave McKinley but my dad seems to want me to be a doctor." Tina leant across the table and squeezed his hand

"You will work things out. You always do" she replied as a waitress came back to collect their dishes. Tina suddenly got an idea and stood up

"What?" Mike looked confused as Tina gave her boyfriend a smile

"Come on" she gave a nod as she dragged Mike up from his seat. Mike still confused but letting his girlfriend do the work

"Mike hi" Mrs Chang said surprised as her son poked his head around the door

"Is dad in?" Mike glanced at his mother who shook her head. Mike smiled and let Tina inside the room

"Hello" Mrs Chang said surprised as she had never seen Tina before

"Mom this is Tina my girlfriend. Dad has met her before but I think you should meet her too" Mike replied as she shook Tina`s hand

"Mrs Chang I just came to ask you a favour. You see Mike wants to be a dancer. And he`s good. Really good. And I just wanted to ask you if you and Mr Chang could reconsider letting him go to Harvard or Stanford to me a doctor. Because I know he can do it!" Tina replied emotion breaking in her voice as Mike and his mother glanced at one another

"Mike I…" his mother started to say but then the front door opened and his father walked into the room

"Michael what have I told you about her being here. I thought I told you she wasn't welcome here!" he exclaimed as he glanced between Mike and Tina

"Dad it was my fault. I asked her to come" Mike replied as his eyes glanced to Tina

"Mr Chang if I may" Tina replied but she was interrupted by Mike`s father

"Save your words. I think you should leave. "He commanded Tina

"Sweetie I think you should go" Mrs Chang whispered to Tina. Tina glanced at Mike who gave a nod and Tina brushed past Mike`s father as she left the room

"Michael I don't understand what you are still doing with that girl. She is bringing you down and if you are not careful she will bring your grades down too. Maybe it would be best if you broke up"

"No dad!" Mike exclaimed and his father turned towards him. "I may not want to be a doctor but I am not giving up Tina! I love her and she loves me. I don't know what we are going to do when I go to college but I think we can work things out. And if you don't like that then I`m sorry" he exclaimed as he strode out of the room. He knew he would be in trouble for this but Mike didn't care. He opened the front door to see Tina waiting outside for him

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she caught the look on Mike`s face "I heard what you said though" she smiled softly

"Come on I'll take you home" Mike replied as he placed one hand around Tina`s shoulder as they made their way towards Tina`s condo

Next chapter: Brittany and Santana

Santana is still confused about her feelings about Brittany and agrees to just go to Breadsticks as just friends, but could this clarify her feelings towards Brittany

Sorry if that was a bit short out of my ships Tike is my weakest one. And the next chapter might not be out for a few weeks as I am going on holiday for a week. Anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out as quick as I can.


	9. Brittanas date

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto Brittanas date, the next one after that will be wemmas and then I will do a final chapter going into season 3 and explaining everything. Anyway hope you enjoy

Blind Auctions

Chapter nine: Brittanas date

(Santana stood outside Breadsticks tapping her foot and glancing at her watch. She had agreed to meet Brittany here as they had ate at Breadsticks many times before hand and Santana knew Brittany knew where it was However she was late. Santana was just about to give up hope when she peered and saw Brittany walking up the path)

"You're late" Santana replied

"I`m so sorry. Lord Tubbington was smoking pot again and I've told him he should do that. Next time I`m going to ring up and arrange a therapy session" Brittany rambled on but Santana wasn't listening. Instead she was staring at the blonde girl and smiling to herself

"Maybe this is my chance to tell Brittany how I really feel" Santana thought to herself "I mean she knows but really knows."

"San?" Brittany replied confused knowing that the dark haired Latino girl was staring into space. She nudged Santana`s wrist and smiled to her

"Sorry" Santana replied sharply turning towards Brittany "I guess we better get into breadsticks before everything gets eaten" she murmured

"But I thought you said Coach Bieste gave us reservation tickets" Brittany said confused

"I just want to make sure" Santana replied shortly before she gave Brittany a smile which the blonde returned and the pair walked into Breadsticks, Santana making sure nobody was watching them as they went into the restaurant

"You really like that spaghetti" Santana gave a smile as she noticed Brittany slurping it up

"I wanted to do it like Lady and the tramp do in the film but Artie wouldn't come with me on that date. And when I just asked you, you wouldn't either" Brittany replied sadly. "So I decided to eat it on my own" She proved her point by slurping another piece of spaghetti but some of the other people in the restaurant were watching and they started staring. Santana saw them staring and started to grow angry, they didn't know Brittany like she did

"Brit" she whispered to her and to prove her point Santana got the spaghetti and placed it into her mouth, Brittany doing the same thing. The piece moved towards their mouths and Brittany's mouth clamped hard on it before sucking the piece into her mouth, The restaurant people stopped in silence before they carried on talking, however one of the restaurant owners had noticed what Santana and Brittany had done and she came across to the two girls

"Young ladies this is a public place. I don't know if you would do that in your own houses" she started to say but Santana interrupted her

"Excuse me but I don't think you get a say in what me or my girlfriend do. All we wanted was a private meal to ourselves but YOU think you have an excuse to come snooping. I'll have you informed my father is the ring leader of Lima Heights associates and if I told him he could cause you some very nasty business" Santana looked up at the waitress who gulped and nodded

"Very well. Enjoy your meal" she replied as she walked back to her position at the till. Brittany just sat there wide eyed as Santana drew in a breath trying to calm herself down

"Did you really mean what you said then?" Brittany whispered

"What no of course not. You know I have anger management issues and I am trying to keep them under control." Santana started to say but was interrupted by Brittany

"No the girlfriend line. Are you wanting to be my girlfriend?" Brittany glanced at Santana who gulped

"Yes-No I don't know Brit!" Santana exclaimed "You know I do but look at how those people reacted with the spaghetti scene. Now take Mckinley, the jocks, people would run us out of school. You know how Karosky was with Kurt last year!"

"Well just tell the kids in glee club and Mr Schue. We are all different so I`m sure they will understand" Brittany offered a smile and Santana shook her head

"I know how you feel Brit but" she sighed "Look what about we say to one another we are girlfriends and keep things quiet for a bit until we get back to school. Nobody else must know though" she raised her eyebrow to Brittany who nodded

"Can I tell Lord Tubbington? He promises he won't tell" the blonde sniffed and Santana gave a watery grin

"Of course you can tell Lord Tubbington" she replied as Brittany got a napkin and placed her hand on Santana`s under it

"There. Now nobody can see" she smiled. The pair just sat there for a few moments just glancing at one another before Santana noticed that their food was going cold

"I`m not really hungry anymore" Santana admitted and Brittany nodded "I'll just pay shall I" Santana replied and Brittany nodded getting up and heading for the front door of Breadsticks. Santana also stood up and headed for the front till to pray and was glad that it was a different waitress there and not the same one she had abused an hour ago. Santana paid with the voucher and then walked to where Brittany was

"I'll walk you home" Santana offered and Brittany nodded slipping her hand into Brittany`s and the pair started to walk together along the busy high street where Breadsticks resided

"So what about the cheerios" Brittany murmured as they walked along the street towards Brittany's house

"I know Quinn isn't coming back" Santana replied "Honestly Brit she`s stupid sometimes. We could have all finished senior year together the way we started the school together the unholy trinity. Now she`s gonna be lucky if she finishes senior year at all"

"I mean we could be together. I`m never gonna graduate so" Brittany started to say but was interrupted by an irate Santana

"Brittany S Pierce you are going to graduate!" she replied angrily "Me and you are going to college together and I don't care who says you can't. I believe in you!" she replied and Brittany`s eyes filled with tears

"San" she whispered leaning again her shoulder and giving her a kiss "Sorry" she whispered "I know you want to keep things secret but I just couldn't" she replied

"That`s ok" Santana replied as the pair carried on their route "I really want to win Nationals this year though after Frodo and T Rex stopped us winning Nationals last year. I still have that Rachel voodoo doll you know" she added as an afterthought

"I know how they feel though I mean if I was singing a duet with you I wouldn't be able to not kiss you" Brittany replied "But it was kinda mean" she added

"So yeah as well as being the Cheerio`s top captain now that Quinn has defected again I want that plus I want a good college." Santana started to say but stopped when she saw Brittany`s face. She grabbed her hand and smiled at her just as they stopped outside Brittany`s house

"I better go. My mom has been out tonight on some foreign exchange scheme so she might be back now and she will only ask questions" Brittany said airily "And thanks" she smiled softly as she leant across and kissed Santana again except this time this one lasted longer. Brittany then walked into the grounds of her house leaving Santana on her own. She didn't know for sure what the future lied for her and Brittany but she knew she wanted to be with her for good this time. A cold air blew through the air as she gripped her coat tightly and started to walk away from the Pierce house. As she did so however Brittany watched from her bedroom window then walked across to Lord Tubbington

"Santana said I could tell you so I am. Santana is now my girlfriend so when she comes over you have to be nice to her" Brittany grinned as Lord Tubbington just gave her a look as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Brittany just shook her head but nothing bothered her anymore not when Santana was by her side

Next time- Will and Emma

Two weeks to the school going back are left and Will knows that Emma should move in with him after a summer gradually getting to know one another. And he knows that the date at Breadsticks would be the perfect timing to ask her.

So there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget another two chapters and this fic will be over with. Don't forget to review and hopefully I should have the next chapter up soon.


	10. wemmas date

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto wemmas date. This will be the last of the date chapters and then I will do a chapter explaining what happened to the couples once school started

Blind Auctions

Chapter ten: wemmas date

(Summer had come and gone and now it was nearly two weeks before school would start again. And for Emma Pillsbury and Will Schuester that would mean going back to their jobs at McKinley High. As much as Will enjoyed teaching the kids in Spanish and Glee club, he also didn't mind just spending the day hanging out with Emma. They had spent the whole summer together, but they still hadn't had their date Emma had won at the auction. And time was running out)

"Hey sweetie" Will smiled as he softly kissed Emma`s cheek "How was Shannon?" Shannon had just come back from visiting her sister Denise

"Good" Emma nodded "But I suppose that sometimes Shannon feels a bit lonely"

"You know she can come round here anytime she wants" Will started to say but then realised that Emma only stopped when she could. It was just his apartment "I mean like you do" he replied

"I know that" Emma smiled "Has that warm air done funny things to your brain or something" It had been a warm summer for Lima`s tastes and Will had spent most of it in the backyard

"No" Will mock pouted as Emma rummaged around in the cupboards

"What should we eat" she murmured. Her OCD was getting better but Emma still had the tendency to keep things in order and a routine. Meal times was an example

"I have an idea" Will replied smiling "Why don't we use those reservations that you won at the auction for the glee club and go out to Breadsticks"

"Will I don't know I mean the dirt and people will see us and" Emma started to say

"If anybody says just say we are out on a friendly meal. Beside I think everyone in Lima knows we are dating anyway" Will smiled and Emma blushed. She knew Will was probably right. Only last week Carole Hummel had come up to her and congratulated her making her slightly embarrassed. She nodded

"Ok" Emma replied "But I bring my wipes with me and if I feel uncomfortable we leave"

"Deal" Will nodded as he softly kissed her with a peck "I'll meet you there "He gave a smile as Emma left the apartment then suddenly got an idea. Emma was spending most of her time here anyway, what would be more perfect than if she moved in. He knew she still wasn't sure what with not moving in with Carl, despite them looking for a house, but Will knew the timing was right now. He clapped his hands together as he ran the shower getting ready for his big night out with Emma

(Will checked his watch as he looked down the road where Breadsticks. He nodded as a couple walked past and then checked the road again. This time he was correct as Emma walked slowly up the road, dressed in a pink dress and a white cardigan)

"Sorry I`m late" she whispered "I had another panic attack and I couldn't find my wipes" she nodded towards her white clutch bag but Will couldn't keep his eyes off her

"You look beautiful" he whispered and Emma blushed

"Thanks" she smiled "You look good too" she grinned

"Oh this old thing" Will pointed to his best black vest and jeans and Emma smiled. The ice had been broken and it looked like Emma was going to embrace going out. Will slipped his arm in hers as they entered the restaurant and as it was mostly filled with couples who had just left McKinley or were in their senior year, stared at Emma and Will

"Don't worry Em" Will whispered as Emma nodded sitting in her seat that the waiter had brought out for her

"What would you like to drink" the waiter smiled

"Just some ice water please" Emma replied

"I'll have a small beer" Will replied. The waiter nodded as he walked away

"Just don't let Finn or any of the other boys hear that I`m drinking. But tonight is special" Will grinned

"Why. You drink responsibly" Emma replied as she removed her white cardigan

"Just say last year regarding the drunk dial I had to tell the kids that I wouldn't drink again. So that they wouldn't" Will replied. Emma still looked puzzled but nodded

"There is so much last year that I missed" she sighed "Not just you but the glee club as well"

"Hey" Will replied softly as the waiter returned with their drinks. They then ordered, both ordering chicken but Emma had salad while Will had rice. When the waiter had left Will carried on their conversation

"Look last year is in the past. We both did stupid things but we have both learnt from them. For good this time" Will replied

"Holly wasn't stupid though. You were single and you thought I wasn't available. Plus if you hadn't started liking Holly then I wouldn't have got jealous and made out that I still liked you"

"Oh so you were jealous then" Will smirked as Emma gave him a glare "But yeah your right. I thought you were unavailable. When you had said you and Carl had got married I felt sick and nothing, not even the glee kids, could cheer me up. I spent that New Year vowing to make my life much better and I have" Emma placed her hand on Will`s and stared him in the face

"I guess I went a step too far. But I did love Carl Will. But he wasn't you. We both knew that. But like you said in the past and we have moved on from that. In 2 weeks it will be a fresh start for us and we have to concentrate on the seniors in Glee. Speaking of which I had an email from Rachel the other day asking me if her and Kurt could come in the office to look at courses in New York" Emma gave a smile

"Rachel doesn't mess about. I guess New York affected her more than I thought" Will replied "For the good" he replied "In a way Rachel reminds me of myself when I was her age. I even had an application accepted for a school in New York. But Terri didn't want me to go. Felt I would be pushing her away so I rejected it"

"Do you wish you had accepted it" Emma said softly as she brushed a strand of red hair away from her eyes. She had grown her hair longer over the last few months

"In some ways no" Will replied as the waiter returned with their orders "Because if I had gone to New York I would never have met you. And your my new dream now Em" he smiled softly

"You know If you had stopped with April, or If you ever get fed up of teaching and wanted to return to New York I would let you go" Emma replied softly "Because I know how much you love performing"

"Once I did" Will replied "But now your all I need" he replied as Emma`s eyes grew wide "And I want to ask you something. Will you move in with me? I know you have to rent your apartment out and I know sharing is going to be a bit of a squeeze but you spend most of the time there anyway" He stopped waiting for Emma`s reaction

"Yes" she nodded smiling as Will` face dropped in shock.

"Really!" he said in a whisper as Emma nodded

"I have my apartment on a rent free clause so if I ever wanted to let it go I could. The reason I didn't let it go when I was with Carl was just in case I needed to come back to it. But with you I know I can let it go" Emma grinned

"Well let's not waste any time. Why don't we go and get your stuff when we have finished here" Will grinned. Emma nodded as the pair leant across the table and gave each other a kiss, Emma this time not caring who was watching them. This year looked like it was going to be the best ever for them. They just didn't know just how good it was going to be

Next time

The kids, Will and Emma all come back to Mckinley. But has Finn decided about New York, how did Mercedes get over Sam so quickly. And how are Artie and Ali?. All these questions and more will be answered

There you go. The next chapter will be the last one but as always I'll have a new fanfic on the way.


	11. After the dates

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the final chapter of Blind Auctions.

I hope you all enjoy it

Blind Auctions

Chapter eleven: After the dates

(It was the first day back at Mc Kinley High and everyone was enjoying being back. Well everyone that is except Artie…)

"Artie what`s wrong" Tina replied as she leant against his locker, Mike by her side

"Nothing really" Artie sniffed "It's just well….. Ali had to move to another school. Her parents made her. I really thought she was going to be the one you know"

"Aw Artie" Tina replied sympathetically "Well you can always Skype or even email"

"Yeah but it's not the same is it" Artie replied as he wheeled himself away "Look I'll see you at glee club later". As Artie wheeled himself away Mike turned to Tina

"You know when I graduate it won't be like that for us you know" he replied fiercely "We love one another and we would never cheat on one another"

"I know that Mike" Tina nodded "But it's going to be hard you know"

"Well a year is a long time. Plenty of time to think about what we are going to do" Mike nodded. Tina returned the nod and the pair walked in hand in hand to glee club rehearsal together

"Hey Kurt" Puck smiled at his friend who stood by his locker fixing his hair with some hairspray

"Oh hey Puck" Kurt replied as he noticed Puck "How was your summer"

"Bad" Puck shook his head "Lauren broke up with me and then Quinn told me she was going to quit Glee club"

"I`m sorry" Kurt replied "Actually I have seen Quinn around the school, I was going to say something to her but she just acted as if she didn't want to know me"

"How are you and Blaine?" Puck changed the subject and Kurt`s face lit up at the mention of his boyfriend

"He`s good" Kurt nodded "He went back to Dalton last week and although we meet up for coffee and other things it's not the same as seeing him everyday. He did offer to transfer but I soon shot that down"

"Why?"Puck asked puzzled as they stood by the choir room door "Then you know you will see him everyday"

"This isn't very much like you Puck" Kurt laughed "But I just feel that he shouldn't have to transfer because of me and if he did I would feel as if he was and not because he wanted to transfer"

Puck shot Kurt a look as he entered the choir room knowing full well he wanted Blaine to transfer but he was trying not to hurt himself in case he didn't. The 2 boys sat opposite each other in the choir room and waited for the rest of the students to enter and also for Mr Schue to enter as he was also running late

"Brittany" Santana paused as she glanced at her now secret girlfriend

"Santana I just need to talk to Lord Tubbington on the phone" Brittany then turned away "Yes mummy loves you very much. And don't take those drugs again you know what it does to you" Brittany then hung up and turned to Santana who had a `I can't believe you just said that look` on her face

"What he does take drugs. I caught him smoking the other day" Brittany protested

"Doesn't matter" Santana smiled "Look what I said at Breadsticks about wanting to come out official. I can't" she admitted "I mean maybe in the future yes but now I`m not ready. We can still date but in secret" she replied

"Ok" Brittany chirped "Can we still hold hands like we did at Breadsticks. Under the napkin". And Santana had to smile at her girlfriend's naivety

"Of course" Santana nodded and Brittany did a squeal of delight. The pair then started walking towards Glee club rehearsals where they passed Quinn stood with some of her old friends

"It feels weird without Quinn" Brittany commented

"I'm going to have a word with her after rehearsal. She needs to know she doesn't split the holy trinity up" Santana growled. They passed Mercedes standing next to a tall black footballer

"Are you going to Glee club Mercedes?" Santana replied confused

"I will be. Just give me a minute" Mercedes added. She turned to the footballer and gave him a kiss on the cheek then left him standing by his locker

"So tell me. Who is this" Santana smiled

"That is Marcus. We only started dating over the summer but I think he might be the one" Mercedes grinned to herself as she entered the choir room along with Brittany and Santana

"Finn!" Finn heard a yell as he stood by his locker putting some books in and turned to see Rachel running towards him open armed and engulfed him in a hug

"I missed you" she smiled "I just been to Miss Pillsbury`s office but she wasn't in. So I said to Kurt we would try after Glee club. What about you?"

"Well you see the truth is Rach I don't really know what I want to do yet" Finn admitted. Rachel gave him a look "I`m only trying to be honest Rachel and the truth is I don't know if New York is for me. I suppose if you do get into where you want to go then I'll be there every step of the way"

"Well maybe when I go and see Miss Pillsbury then I could get a few leaflets on either acting or maybe some football scholarships" Rachel suggested "I only want what is best for you Finn" she added as Finn nodded

"I know you do Rachel" he replied as the pair started walking down the hallway "The truth is sometimes I don't even know what I want". However Rachel was busy chatting about a musical that she and her dads had gone too while Finn was away with Carole. Burt and Kurt and didn't hear the last part. The pair entered the choir room and sat at the back away from the eye sight of Santana as she was still hurt from the kiss that missed and Rachel didn't want to cause anymore tension

"I wonder where Quinn is" Rachel whispered to Finn and Finn shrugged. Again he didn't want to bring up the past after what happened the previous term. He just wanted a quiet senior year

"I guess you better get going to Glee club" Emma replied sadly as she smoothed down her pink skirt and arranged a few of her pencils on her desk

"Oh here is a note from Rachel. She says she came this morning but you wasn't here so she will come after Glee club. That what comes from arriving late" Will replied with a smirk

"I suppose so" Emma sighed "But you shouldn't be so cute" she blushed

"Do you regret moving in" Will replied moving closer to the door and Emma shook her head

"The best decision I have ever made" she smiled and Will couldn't help but keep the big grin on his face. Giving her another wave he left her office and made his way down to the choir room. As he entered the choir room he scanned it and noticed there were three empty seats. Sam, Lauren and Quinn. Sam he knew about since he emailed him during the summer but Lauren and Quinn he couldn't understand, as he placed his messenger bag on the floor and put his car keys on the piano he turned to see Puck standing there

"Mr Schue I`m sorry but Lauren won't be attending Glee club this term." Puck bowed his head

"Oh right. Thanks for letting me know Puck. Any word on Quinn?" Will raised his eyebrow and Puck shrugged

"I know she was hanging out with some other girls but I still thought she would be interested in Glee club" Puck added as he walked back to his seat. Will sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. With three people down this could be tough but he knew he could get through it. Turning back round he smiled at the students in front of him and clapped his hands getting the students attention and another year at McKinley High was just about to commence

And finished. Hope you all liked it. I kinda enjoyed writing this one although it has come at a difficult time through season four what with all the break ups and all the painful moments through the relationships which is why I wanted to get it down before the break up episode this Thursday. The next fic I have in mind is an illness one where all the students get ill and Will, Emma and Sue end up taking care of them so keep your eyes open for that. When I will start that I have no idea though.


End file.
